I Might be Pregnant
by DefyGravity08
Summary: So we all remember the great pregnancy scare of late Season 5, correct? And remember how Lorelai didn't tell Luke? Well this is my take on if she did tell him the possibility of her being pregnant. Spoilers up to Season 5, Episode 21, Blame Booze and Melville. Read and Review please! : Title in progress


**Author's Note: I was having a self-conducted Gilmore Girls marathons the other night, and I got inspired to write a story based off of Lorelai's possible pregnancy in Blame Booze and Melville, and how she didn't tell Luke. The title's terrible, I know, but I couldn't think of anything better. I don't think I had any ideas to continue this story, but if you have any suggestions, I would totally love to hear them! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

"I might be pregnant."

Lorelai Gilmore stood in front of the mirror in her room, trying to figure out what she was going to say to Luke about the situation. It's been a couple of days since their "primordial" night, and Lorelai had managed to completely freak herself out over the prospect of being pregnant.

Since her talk with Rory, Lorelai has thought extensively about both the pros and cons of this possible pregnancy. (There may or may not be a list sitting on her bed at the moment). As freaked out as Lorelai was, Rory was right. It is Luke, and they are in a better place than ever in their relationship. Lorelai is in love with him, and she would be lying if she said she has never thought about having a family some day with Luke. But it's too soon. The Dragonfly was starting to take off, and Lorelai had just started becoming accustomed to having the house to herself. Hell, they hadn't even talked about marriage yet, not to mention children!

Lorelai was terrified at the idea of telling Luke that he could possibly be a father. She knew that he would be an amazing dad-he proves that every day with Rory. Any child would be extremely lucky to have a father as wonderful as Luke. But like her, the timing would be a huge con for Luke.

Before she can think about her mini-speech any more, Luke knocked lightly on her front door and then let himself in. "Lorelai?"

Fixing her hair and taking one last glance in the mirror, Lorelai turned and started to bound down the stairs.

"Hey!" She said when she greeted Luke at the bottom of the stairs and leaned in for a kiss.

"Hi. You ready?" Luke asked when they pull away.

"Umm yeah all set." Lorelai said nervously, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and glancing around uneasily.

Sensing her discomfort, Luke put a hand on her arm and looked into her eyes. "You okay?"

Knowing that she'll never get away with it, Lorelai sighed and took Luke's hand to lead him to the couch. "Let's sit down for a second. I have to talk to you about something."

Not sure where this was heading, Luke sat on the couch and looked at Lorelai with concern.

"I'm not exactly sure how to say this, but… here it goes. Remember the party in New York to celebrate the magazine cover for the inn? What we did after the party in your apartment?" Lorelai asked shyly, afraid to meet his eyes.

With a slight smile, Luke nodded. "Yes."

Lorelai looked up briefly and met his encouraging eyes. "Well remember how we weren't as uhh…safe as we usually are?"

It took a moment for Luke to comprehend what she was getting at. When part of what she was trying to say hit him, he started to shift in his seat and stare at his shoes, suddenly uncomfortable. "Now that you say it, I guess we weren't very cautious with…that stuff."

And then the full spectrum of what she was trying to say dawned on him. His eyebrows shot up, and he looked up suddenly. "Lorelai are you…"

"I don't know. I just know that I _might_ be. I might be pregnant." Lorelai said, trying to read his body language to tell if he's angry or not.

"It's only been a couple of days. What makes you think that you might be pregnant?" Luke asked.

"When I went to the hospital with Sookie and Jackson, I ate an apple. And enjoyed it." Lorelai said as if this was the single most important detail.

Not getting it, Luke looked at her quizzically and started moving his hands randomly, a rant in the making. "So you ate an apple. That's probably a good thing, considering your normal eating habits. Maybe now you'll start to eat salads without all of the croutons and dressing, and not pack enough junk food to feed an army in your purse when we go to see a simple movie. I don't understand why-"

"The last time I ate, and enjoyed, an apple was when I was pregnant with Rory." Lorelai blurted, effectively stopping the rant that was building up.

Luke stood up and started to pace the room, not saying anything.

"Luke? Talk to me. What are you thinking?" Lorelai asked, standing up and watching him pace back and forth.

"I… I don't know what I'm thinking." Luke answered honestly. "I mean, one part of me is actually really happy at the thought, and then the other is completely freaked out."

"But you're not mad?" Lorelai asked tentatively.

Luke stopped pacing and faced her. "What makes you think that I would be mad?"

Lorelai shrugged, and with a slight wince said, "I don't know. I guess I didn't know how you were going to react, so I expected the worse."

Luke sighed, walked up to Lorelai, and rubbed her arms. "Lorelai, I promise you that with news like that, I could never be angry or upset. No matter how shocked or undecided I am about it, I will - I could - never be angry. Especially hearing it coming from you."

At this, Lorelai reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him in for a lingering kiss. When they pulled apart he still held her close, and she buried her head in the crook of his neck.

Luke broke the silence in the room by tentatively asking, "So… When do we know for sure?"

Lorelai sighed and pulled back from him. "Well, I talked to a doctor at the hospital and he said it could be a couple weeks before an at-home test can be seen as accurate."

Luke looked down at her, trying to look her in the eyes. "But it's still highly unlikely, right? I mean, it was just one time."

Lorelai flashed a small smile and shrugged noncommittally. "Yeah. Right. Just that one time." She sobered quickly and looked at him darkly. "But Luke, sometimes that's all it takes."

"And if that's the case, we'll figure it out." Luke replied confidently.

Lorelai searched his eyes, trying to see if there was a hint of doubt or worry in his eyes. Finding nothing but compassion and love, she responded, "Okay."

Luke smiled and slung his arm around her shoulders. "C'mon, let's go. The movie's probably already half over by now."

Lorelai grinned, and leaned into him as he guided her out of the house. "Wait! My purse!" She exclaimed as she ducked out from underneath his arm and dashed for the kitchen table.

Knowing all too well what was packed inside that purse, Luke rolled his eyes. "Ah geez."

* * *

**Reviews would be lovely. :) Thanks for reading!**


End file.
